Captain A Ron
' ' Bio Captain A Ron was a level 50 pirate and former member of McRaging, most well known for ranking on the leaderboards for enemies defeated. He is currently ranked 5th in overall enemies defeated. He is the highest ranked new body in the game, and the only one with over 1 million enemies defeated. He is currently an active member of the guild Emerald Regiment. He ended the game in McRaging. Timeline *Summer of 2009 - Captain A Ron is born *4/26/12 - Captain A Ron made it into the top 100 overall for enemies defeated. *5/10/12 - 200,000 enemies defeated *5/17/12 - Top 50 overall enemies defeated *6/15/12 - 300,000 enemies defeated *7/6/2012- Finds first Legendary Cursed, the Emerald Curse! *9/21/12 - 400,000 enemies defeated *9/23/12 - Loots the Lost Sword of El Patron from a level 18 veteran on Kingshead, 4th legendary, 2nd Lost Sword. *9/24/12 - Loots the Lost Sword of El Patron from Jacques le Blanc. 5th legendary, 3rd lost sword. *10/9/12 - Reaches top 20 overall in enemies defeated. *11/9/12 - 500,000 enemies defeated *11/27/12 - Masters SvS infamy *11/29/12 - 600,000 enemies defeated *12/14/12 - Makes it into the top 10 overall enemies defeated. *1/3/13 - 700,000 enemies defeated *3/3/13 - 800,000 enemies defeated *4/27/13 - 900,000 enemies defeated *5/7/13 - 1,000,000 enemies defeated Ranking Captain A Ron usually ranks on Kingshead, at the group of 6 veterans. He has also been known to rank in the Governor's Garden on Port Royal, or by "running gators" on Cuba. His current single day record for enemies defeated 18,854. Looting Captain A Ron has fairly decent loot, currently with 5 legendary, about 25 famed, and around 30 brights. He has found many more however. He owns 3 Legendary Lost Sword of El Patrons, finding one of them from a level 18 navy veteran, and his most recent one about 24 hours after the one from the veteran! His other legendary is the Emerald Curse, and he also has Silver Freeze, which he found at sea one morning. He also has 2 Dark Mutineers, 3 Grand Blunderbusses, Master Crafted and Sacred Repeaters, Doom Rattler Hull Ripper, Assassins Throwing Knives, Seven Seas Dagger, and many more! His clothes are almost as good as his weapons, with 4 bright sack vest (2 were found within an hour of each other), and 3 bright jackets. Captain A Ron is well known for finding famed weapons from the group of 6 veterans on Kingshead, his finds there include 2 Grand Blunderbusses, Master Crafted Repeater, Lost Sword, and many others. final day loot.JPG|Weapons 9/19/13 Final Day closet.JPG|Clothes 9/19/13 2012 Slay the Most Skeletons Competition Captain A Ron was a major competitor in the 2012 Slay the Most Skeletons competition, being 1 of 4 people to get over 10,000 kills in the first day, and placing in the top 10 for 2 of the 3 days. He also placed top in his guild McRaging for 2 of the 3 days, and helped lead his guild to place 2nd in all 3 days. Captain A Ron ended up placing 12th overall for the competition, with 17,006 kills. NewBest63012.png|Leaderboard for first day 10.PNG|Leaderboard for second day Finaldayresults.PNG|Leaderboard for final day Guilds day 1.PNG|Guilds leaderboard for first day Guild day 2.PNG|Guilds leaderboard for second day Guild day 3.PNG|Guilds leaderboard for final day 2013 Sink the Most Navy Competition Captain A Ron participated in the Sink the Most Navy competition held 4/19/13 - 4/21/13, and came in 44th place, with 3,200 navy ships sunk. He participated with his guild McRaging, and a few friends, putting in around 50 hours total of sailing, cannoning, and repairing. He placed in the top 10 for two of the three days. *After Disney recounted the scores, it was discovered that Captain placed in the top 15, and earned the 2 weeks of Unlimited Access reward lolshipsunk.PNG|Day 1 navyday2.PNG|Day 2 day3.PNG|Day 3 Savvy Swashbuckler 2013 Discontinued Items Captain A Ron has only 2 discontinued items, both being tattoos. The first is the Skull Cross Full Chest Tattoo, and the second is the Thai Monkey Full Chest Tattoo. screenshot_2012-06-18_19-51-31.jpg|Discontinued Skull Cross tattoo screenshot_2012-06-18_19-51-46.jpg|Discontinued Thai Monkey tattoo Category:Pirates Category:McRaging Members Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations